My World
by Anna The Ice Queen Itako
Summary: All he wanted was a peaceful world full of tranquility and strong shamans. But for that achievement he needed to destroy the human race. This is a poem about Hao and what happened in his past that made him despise humanity so much.


Disclaimer: I don not own Shaman King or Hao. All I own is a house-full of annoying freaks called "siblings" (Why me!)

**_My World_**

My soul was once innocent and free,  
The darkness had not yet invaded me,  
Those who pleaded for help; I was there,  
But their hearts told me I was a monster; they wished for me to go elsewhere,

My heart shattered as I felt their hatred; I cried,  
My dangerous powers I have tried so hard to hide,  
But those humans could see through me,  
For I can move mountains; I can dry the sea,

Destruction was never my way,  
But my life changed that very day,  
I transformed into a horrible nightmare,  
For those creatures were evil and unfair,

Those pitiful mortals ran as everything was burning,  
But I never listened to them yearning,  
And watched how those humans fell,  
I shall have my revenge; I will give you Hell,

Why must humans always be so cruel?  
I cannot stand this; I challenge the world to a duel,  
For they disgust me; those stupid fools,  
Like how thieves must always take our most precious jewels,

Without humans there is peace, the pain is no more,  
Because my restless soul has entered the door,  
For if they completely disappear,  
Then there is no more reason to fear,

They are undeserving; the mankind,  
With them in this world; peace is hard to find,  
They must be destroyed forever,  
Humans must not walk this world...ever,

This is the only way to save the world from destruction,  
That is what I say; "no mercy" is my instruction,  
Forgive me, but it must be done,  
It's too late; I already drank the poison,

They do not deserve to live,  
For how they treat Mother Nature; I cannot forgive,  
Polluting and harming nature is all that they do,  
I have seen the future they created; they have no clue,

And they will not stop until they completely wipe out the innocence,  
What have they done? I shall have my vengeance,  
Disrespecting Mother Nature is a crime,  
I have no more patience or time,

I won't let those humans kill our happiness and joy,  
They're only use us as a toy,  
Because no one knows what I truly feel,  
My scars shall never ever heal,

I have witnessed the true horrors no one can ever dream,  
Continuous war, unstoppable tears, and that inevitable scream,  
But my fellow shamans, we still have a chance,  
We shall be victorious; we can hypnotize others and put them in a trance

Come and join me; let us fight the wrong,  
And we shall be one, we shall be strong,  
I have a plan that can protect the Earth,  
Trust me Shamans, we have to purify and rebirth,

All I ever wanted was peace and love,  
But those demons ripped my heart in two; like a bully stealing a child's glove,  
For the child has always shivered in the cold winters,  
I am that child; in this world I have received many splinters,

Those disgraceful humans only cause us agony and pain,  
For they cannot understand; our hope is already starting to drain,  
Strength and power rules over us now,  
They're ways of happiness; I cannot allow,

This must be ceased; it mustn't go on,  
But they do not stop until our light is completely gone,  
And I am truly sorry; but I'd rather die,  
Than do nothing and watch this beautiful world pass by.

Authors Note: Okay all you Hao-Fans out there, you can officially kill me now. I give you permission to burn me alive. Seriously, this is probably the worst poem anyone has ever laid eyes on…Even though I don't deserve it, I'd appreciate a review; I want to improve my writing and if you tell me how much this sucked I can actually make it better. Flames are more than welcome. I wrote this poem because I kind of feel sorry for Hao. And it sort of reminds you that he too is human who just wants the best for the world, although I don't really agree on the "shaman-only world" plan he's cooked up, but hey, people do crazy things. I'm not saying he's crazy, I just…Silence Aw man! I hate me TT.TT 


End file.
